Episode 3369 (10th April 1992)
Plot The paperboys and girls strike outside The Kabin. Mavis is stunned when Derek sacks all the picketing strikers. Bet tells Vicky that she's not going on holiday whilst she's rowing with Alec. Vicky tells her that she's decided to stay and exploit Alec's weaknesses, like Bet does. Vicky gets Alec to give her £50 for a new blazer. Steve goes for Andy when he calls him a cradle-snatcher. Andy gets his own back by telling Jim that Steve is going to an all-night party. Bet leaves for Tenerife. Mike visits Gordon Barrett and tells him to leave Alma out of the divorce. Barrett reminds Mike that he named Alma as co-respondent to speed the divorce up. Mike tells him that he's changed his mind. Barrett refuses to change the petition. Vicky and Steve shop for a blazer together at Affleck's Palace. She buys a figure-hugging dress instead and tells Steve that she'd like to go to the all-night party with him. Derek tries to get the paperboys to betray Nigel Chadwick, telling them that they'll miss their money. Alec tells Steve that he doesn't want him anywhere near Vicky in future. Mavis accuses Derek of ruining everything at The Kabin. Vicky accuses Alec of treating her like a blank cheque. He sends her to bed. She tells him that he can't stop her seeing Steve or going to Liverpool for the all-night party. Cast Regular cast *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers Guest cast *Mick Dexter - Carl Chase *Nigel Chadwick - Richard Redpath *Gordon Barrett - Carl Forgione Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Jim's Bike Shop *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *Weatherfield Canal *Solicitors - Gordon Barrett's office *Affleck's Palace, Manchester Notes *''She Bangs the Drums'' by The Stone Roses is used as incidental music for a montage scene of Steve McDonald and Victoria Arden shopping in Affleck's Palace in Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mike Baldwin plays a dangerous game. Meanwhile, Alec Gilroy has to cope with a disappearing wife, a kitchen full of workmen and a rebellious grand-daughter. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,040,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 24th April 2019 was edited, cutting 7" from the montage sequence in Affleck's Palace, in order to remove a shot of Steve McDonald holding up a t-shirt bearing the smiling face of Blockbusters host Bob Holness beneath the legend, "Can I have an 'E' please, Bob?". Category:1992 episodes